The present invention is related to a multifunction device free of holding telephone and particularly to a structure which can be directly caught on the back edge of the user's ear to receive and transmit free of holding telephone during march and meantime to connect structures of other functions.
The conventional device free of holding telephone is chiefly used during driving a car and normally provided with a holder, a loud speaking device, an earphone and a microphone, wherein the holder holds a mobile telephone to be fixed in the car, the loud speaking device installed outside the car amplifies the sound source of mobile telephone or the earphone substitutes the loud speaking device, and the microphone sounds to transmit the sound to another end of telephone. Such a device can achieve the purpose of being free of holding telephone but its structure is rather complex and occupies a large space so it leaves much to be desired.